Justice
by Timmu
Summary: Hirokazu's Digimon is unable to evolve, and so he decides to make a trip to the digital world  based on Gennai's advice , but nothing goes as expected in the Digital world...
1. Something's Wrong

1. Something's wrong.

Something was wrong, and Kazu had known it for a while. He was the only digidestined who had their digimon back all the time. Sure, Takato had Guilmon for small amounts of time, and Ruki had renamon, but she wasn't exactly the 'stay at home' type. But he had Kapu (because Guardromon isn't exactly inconspicuous) with him always. They were practically joined at the hip (if Kapu had a hip, that is) just like Jen and Terriermon were back in the early days.

But something weird had happened recently. Gennai had contacted the digidestined, and had said something had changed in the digital world. He wasn't sure what it was, but now kazu knew for sure something was up. And Kapu was being affected.

Recently, Kazu had been wanting to re-digivolve Kapu into his Champion form; Gaurdromon, but try as he might, nothing was happening.

"Digimodify! Digivolution! Activate!" He swiped the card, and they waited. Kapu was straining, and Kazu's cousin ran over.

"Kaz? Kapu? Stop straining you guys, or you might mess yourselves!"

Kapu couldn't help but burst out laughing, however Kazu was not so impressed.

"Ammy! Can't you see we're busy?" the frustration he was feeling bleeding through into his speech. "Go away, just this once please?"

"No, I won't!" The young girl was stubborn, and ameratsu had become his only friend when he and his mother had lived with them. In short, she knew he needed her right now. She ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist, the fingers barely reaching. "I'm not letting go! You need to stop! Can't you see that it's not going to work?" She released her grip and looked up; "C'mon! I know you're not exactly smart, but really? I'm only 11, and even I can see there's something wrong here!"

He shot her look of mock disdain, then relented. "Okay, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, both of you. I just want... I don't know. Let's go grab some food, yeah?"

Later that night, Kazu was still disturbed. Ammy was busy bothering her mum about something, and he was still sat at the counter in the kitchen, with his D-Arc and digimon cards out in front of him. What was wrong? A familiar buzzing told him his cell phone was receiving something. He rummaged in his bag, pulling the buzzing phone out and checking what was up. It was from Gennai. Strange, as it was a text, and Gennai had no phone (He's just data himself, afterall) and definitely didn't have Kazu's number.

The Text simply read: "You need to send Kapu back to the digital world. It sounds like he needs to heal." It reminded Kazu of something Wallace said that he had to say to his digimon on a regular basis; "You have to give it time to heal", but eitherway, he knew Gennai was most likely right. He had sent Gen a message ove the internet a few days ago, but this was kinda unexpected. But it was prompting Kazu. He wanted to go back to the Digital world with Kapu. and if the by-product of sorting his evolution problems was a little while out from the real world, who was he to pass it up? Off to the digital world then, Kazu resolved. But in the morning, most definitely.


	2. Away We Go!

2. Away we go!

Note *All the tamers kids live in West Shinjuku. Kazu's aunt lives in bordering ward Chiyoda, the neighbouring district.*

Also, Thanks for even reading this. Any feedback would be awesome,

Thanks also for bearing with me ;D

Kazu woke up early, the sun streaming through the spare room's poor fitting blinds made sure of that. He wandered out into the kitchen, where Ammy was already sat, completely ready for the day, eating her cereal.

"Good morning Kaz!" She cheerfully cried. Kazu could tell it was going to be a long day, to say the least. He grunted, and trudged to the fridge. A glass of milk would be his balanced breakfast this morning. He wouldn't need much food, he was going to the digital world after-all!

Kazu knew the kind of things he would need in the digital world, and the kind of things he did not. He didn't have everything he needed to hand, as he had decided to stay at his aunts for the holiday, but he had most of what he considered important: his D-arc and Digimon cards, his cell phone, a compass (it was a complete coincidence that he even had **that **with him), and his water bottle. He had realised the last items on his list weren't that important; the compass probably wouldn't work in the digital world (Does the digital world even have a north?) and the water wasn't entirely necessary, they had found out that things like water and food and air could be avoided completely in the digital world if you wished it. But anyway. He had texted back the number that had told him it was Gennai; 'how? Where? When?' and hoped it made sense. A few seconds after the hurried text, his phone buzzed across the breakfast table. He could practically hear Gennai's tone when he read it aloud: "Trailmon. Otemachi Station. You'll know."

Seconds later, Kazu was telling his Aunt he was going to the centre of the district to meet some friends (Gennai counted, right?). She had no problems, however, his freedom came at a price.

"You're going to have to take Ameratsu with you! I have work, and she can't stay here by herself." Annoyingly, her logic was sound. If he was to leave, Ammy was going to have to come with him. Kazu was not sure what to do, so sent a quick text to Gennai, asking how, or even _if _she could enter the digital world with him. The response Gennai gave took him aback as he read it under his breath:

"Yes, I believe it is time for Ameratsu to realise her destiny. Bring her with you."

But he had never given Gennai his cousins name.

Kazu, however, had no time to ponder on how the digital guide knew his cousins name, he was too excited for his cousin to come to the digital world. His head was brimming with other questions: 'What if she gets a digimon partner? How am I going to tell her where we're going? What if we get into trouble before Kapu can digivolve properly? The time had better be different in the digital world still!' The final thing on his list was the one plaguing his mind the most; an aunt who was angry with him was worse than an entire squad of Devas. He made a quick detour to his room, more Digimon cards were going to be needed, just in case. He grabbed his bag off of the table in the kitchen, stuffed the cards inside of it, and took his cousin by the hand.

"Come on Ammy. Let's go. See ya later, Aunt Erika" Kazu was careful to regulate his voice, too much excitement might set alarm bells off in his aunt's head.

"Okay, I'll see you guys when I get home! It's Rice a la Erika for Tea!" And with that, they were off to the station, leaving a clue-less Erika behind, oblivious of how the children in her care were venturing into a new world.


End file.
